Gastroretentive dosage forms (GRDFs) are swallowable drug delivery dosage forms having a prolonged gastric residence time, which substantially increases the time period during which the drug is released. Expandable GRDFs assume an initial, swallowable size, and expand in the stomach to a larger size that delays passage from the stomach.
Klausner E A et al., in “Expandable gastroretentive dosage forms,” Journal of Controlled Release 90:143-162 (2003), which is incorporated herein by reference, survey expandable GRDFs as reported in articles and patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,999 to Krumme, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for delaying the pylorus passage of orally administered medicament forms. The device comprises a component which expands upon contact with the gastric juice and a polymer coat which is permeable to liquids but not to gases. The device can contain an active substance whose release into the gastric juice is mainly controlled by the medicament form into which it is incorporated. The device can be easily rolled or folded and can be filled into capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,627 to Caldwell et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a drug delivery device retained in the stomach comprising a planar figure made from an erodible polymer that may release a drug associated therewith over a controlled, predictable and extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,962 to Friedman et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes pharmaceutical gastroretentive drug delivery systems for the controlled release of an active agent in the gastrointestinal tract, which comprise: (a) a single- or multi-layered matrix comprising a polymer that does not retain in the stomach more than a conventional dosage form selected from (1) degradable polymers that may be hydrophilic polymers not instantly soluble in gastric fluids, enteric polymers substantially insoluble at pH less than 5.5 and/or hydrophobic polymers and mixtures thereof; (2) non-degradable polymers; and any mixtures of (1) and (2); (b) a continuous or non-continuous membrane comprising at least one polymer having a substantial mechanical strength; and (c) a drug; wherein the matrix when affixed or attached to the membrane prevents evacuation from the stomach of the delivery system for a period of time of between about 3 to about 24 hours.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0180086 to Ramtoola et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes gastro-retentive dosage forms for prolonged delivery of levodopa and carbidopalevodopa combinations. The dosage forms comprise a tablet containing the active ingredient and a gas-generating agent sealed within an expandable, hydrophilic, water-permeable and substantially gas-impermeable membrane. Upon contact with gastric fluid, the membrane expands as a result of the release of gas from the gas-generating agent in the tablet. The expanded membrane is retained in the stomach for a prolonged period of time up to 24 hours or more during which period the active ingredient is released from the tablet providing delivery of levodopa to the site of optimum absorption in the upper small intestine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,095 to Burnett, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes pyloric valve corking devices and methods. The devices generally include an occluding member which expands from a first configuration to a larger second configuration and a bridging member extending from the occluding member. The bridging member has a length which passes at least partially through the gastric opening such that the occluding member obstructs the gastric opening, and wherein the length permits the occluding member to intermittently move relative to the gastric opening. A second occluding member may be attached to the distal end of the bridging member. The reduction in flow of gastric contents into the duodenum can be tightly regulated using a pump or valve. Otherwise, the flow can be passively regulated with the occluding device.
PCT Publication WO 2008/121409 to Vargas, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an intragastric implant comprising an anchor and a therapeutic device or a diagnostic device. The anchor is adapted to extend between the fundus and the pyloric valve of a stomach, to be retained without attachment to the stomach wall, and to anchor the device within the stomach with a relatively stable position and orientation. The therapeutic or diagnostic device is adapted to extend from the esophagus or stomach to the intestines or stomach. The therapeutic or diagnostic device, when extending into the esophagus, is slidably received through the gastroesophageal junction and, when extending into the intestines, is slidably received in the pyloric valve.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0293885 to Binmoeller, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an intestinal/duodenal insert comprising an elongated member with at least one flow reduction element that can cause the stimulation of one or more biological signals of satiety. Some embodiments of the inserted device are anchored at the duodenal site by an anchoring member residing in the stomach, while other embodiments of the device are stabilized at a targeted site by appropriate dimensions of length as well as one or more angled portions of the device that correspond to angled portions of the targeted site in the duodenum. Embodiments of the device exert effects by virtue of physical presence, as well as by more active forms of intervention, including release of bioactive materials and electrical stimulation of neurons.
PCT Publication WO 2008/154450 to Swain et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for attaching or maintaining the position of a therapeutic or diagnostic device in a body lumen, such as the GI tract, without necessarily requiring any penetrating attachments through any body walls. The system includes at least two elements: a proximal orientation element and a distal support element.
Gastric space fillers are known for filling a portion of the stomach, thereby reducing available space for food, and creating a feeling of satiety.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0156248 to Marco et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes bioerodible, biodegradable, or digestible self-deploying intragastric implants that may be swallowed. Once swallowed, the implants undergo self-expansion in the stomach and apply a suitable pressure against the stomach wall to provide a feeling of satiety to the individual. The implants then dissolve or are disassembled perhaps using gastric liquids and pass out of the stomach.
PCT Publication WO 2008/121831 to Quijana et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes gastric space filler device for treating obesity in a patient by reducing the stomach volume features at least one inflatable space filler with drug delivery and stimulation features and includes therapeutic devices and anchoring apparatus enabling tracking, visualization and optimized management of inter-balloon connecting sections, drug reservoirs and pumping systems.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0142731 to Brooks, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a floating anchor, which can be inserted into the esophagus, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, or rectal cavity and reverts to a bent shape when placed therein.
PCT Publication WO 2008/023374 to Shalon et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for modifying an eating behavior of a subject. The device includes a device body which is attachable to GI tract tissue of a subject and functions in altering an eating behavior thereof.
US Patent Application Publication 2007/0250132 to Burnett, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for applying gastrointestinal stimulation include implanting a stimulation device including a body with at least one expandable portion and a bridging portion and at least one stimulation member in the gastrointestinal tract. The at least one stimulation member includes one or more energy delivery members, one or more sensors, or a combination of both. The body maintains the device within the gastrointestinal space, and preferentially within the pyloric portion of the patient's stomach, and prevents passage of the device from the gastrointestinal space, but is not rigidly anchored or affixed to the gastrointestinal wall tissue.
PCT Publication WO 2007/007339 to Gross et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method including placing first and second electrodes at respective first and second sites of a duodenum of a subject, and activating the electrodes to increase a blood insulin level of the subject or to induce or increase a rate of peristalsis in the duodenum.
Sun et al., in “Intestinal electric stimulation decreases fat absorption in rats: Therapeutic potential for obesity,” Obes Res. 2004 August; 12(8):1235-42, which is incorporated herein by reference, describe a study investigating whether intestinal electric stimulation (IES) would reduce fat absorption and, thus, would be a potential therapy for obesity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,694 to Levine et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for limiting absorption of food products in specific parts of the digestive system. A gastrointestinal implant device is anchored in the stomach and extends beyond the ligament of Treitz. All food exiting the stomach is funneled through the device. The gastrointestinal device includes an anchor for anchoring the device to the stomach and a flexible sleeve to limit absorption of nutrients in the duodenum. The anchor is collapsible for endoscopic delivery and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,256 to Meade et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for limiting absorption of food products in specific parts of the digestive system. A gastrointestinal implant device is anchored in the duodenum and extends beyond the ligament of Treitz. All food exiting the stomach is funneled through the device. The gastrointestinal device includes an anchor for attaching the device to the duodenum and an unsupported flexible sleeve to limit absorption of nutrients in the duodenum. The anchor can include a stent and/or a wave anchor and is collapsible for catheter-based delivery and removal.
US Patent Application Publication 2008/0234834 to Meade et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a gastrointestinal implant device that includes a flexible, floppy sleeve, open at both ends, that extends into the duodenum. The device further includes a collapsible anchor coupled to the proximal portion of the sleeve. The device further includes a drawstring that is threaded through a proximal end of the anchor, and barbs that extend from the exterior surface of the anchor. The collapsible anchor can be a wave anchor. The drawstring can be used to collapse at least a proximal portion of the implant device. This is useful in removing or repositioning the implant device.
PCT Publication WO 06/064503 to Belsky et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for drug administration, including an ingestible capsule, which includes a drug, stored by the capsule. The apparatus also includes an environmentally-sensitive mechanism, adapted to change a state thereof responsively to a disposition of the capsule within a gastrointestinal (GI) tract of a subject; one or more drug-passage facilitation electrodes; and a control component, adapted to facilitate passage of the drug, in response to a change of state of the environmentally-sensitive mechanism, by driving the drug-passage facilitation electrodes to apply an electrical current. The apparatus further includes a velocity-reduction element adapted to reduce a velocity of the capsule through the GI tract for at least a portion of the time that the control component is facilitating the passage of the drug.
PCT Publication WO/1994/001165 to Gross, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a medication administering device that includes a housing introducible into a body cavity and of a material insoluble in the body cavity fluids, but formed with an opening covered by a material which is soluble in body cavity fluids. A diaphragm divides the interior of the housing into a medication chamber including the opening, and a control chamber. An electrolytic cell in the control chamber generates a gas when electrical current is passed therethrough to deliver medication from the medication chamber through the opening into the body cavity at a rate controlled by the electrical current. The device can be in the form of a pill or capsule to be taken orally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,104 to Wernicke et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating patients with compulsive eating disorders, including the steps of detecting a preselected event indicative of an imminent need for treatment of the specific eating disorder of interest, and responding to the detected occurrence of the preselected event by applying a predetermined stimulating signal to the patient's vagus nerve appropriate to alleviate the effect of the eating disorder of interest. For example, the preselected event may be a specified level of food consumption by the patient within a set interval of time, or the commencement of a customary mealtime according to the patient's circadian cycle, or the passage of each of a sequence of preset intervals of time, or the patient's own recognition of the need for treatment by voluntarily initiating the application of the stimulating signal to the vagus nerve. In cases in which the disorder is compulsive eating to excess, the stimulating signal is predetermined to produce a sensation of satiety in the patient. The occurrence of the preselected event is detected by summing the number of swallows of food by the patient within the set interval of time. In cases where the disorder is compulsive refusal to eat (anorexia nervosa), the stimulating signal is predetermined to produce a sensation of hunger or to suppress satiety in the patient.